On My Celebration
by Zetran
Summary: Love me, love me, love me...


A body wriggled under him, stiffening; its owner let out a hiss as he was licked. Pants grew shorter and more intense, a cry or two of pain hidden within the exhalations.

"Ah-ah..." A push. "It hurts..."

He put his hand around the pale, unmarked neck, squeezing tightly. "Hush," he whispered, tilting the bottom of his mask upwards to reveal his mouth, leaning down to give the other a bite on the chin. He dug his teeth deeply into the flesh, reveling in the moans he heard. He quaked lightly, removing his teeth and lapping at the blood that flowed. He squeezed the neck, causing the erection under him to buck and grow harder.

Warm. The body was warm, and the simple sight of the other's attire was enough to drive him insane. How that red kimono made him crazy... He suppressed a sound of frustration – after all, patience was something he ought to have with the other.

Temptation was telling him differently. Temptation was urging that he take what he wanted, right then and now. He leaned forward again to bite the lip of the man under him, tugging and drawing blood despite the loud, hurt protests meeting his ears. He started laughing lowly; the blood of the one below him suited him so well when it was painted over the pale flesh, and he craved more.

"Mister fox, laugh, please, laugh. Are you going to cut me? Are you going to butcher me?"

"On my thousandth celebration, as I have found you and felt so strongly, I have a desire." He began to nibble on the other's neck, his hair spilling and touching warm – so, so warm – flesh.

"Hanh... Stop," the other cried, wriggling to get away from the bites. "It hurts." He gasped as blood was drawn again. "It hurts – it feels good." He arched his back, his head digging into the loose sheets as the masked man ground his hardness against his. "It hurts, mister fox... It feels good, so good."

He parted that red kimono, revealing more of that warm flesh, leaving his target open. He licked two of his fingers then sucked, getting the digits wet before inserting them into the blond man that bled beneath him, shuddering as his own body began to get hot with the warmth – that warmth! – closing in around his fingers. He righted his mask, once again obscuring his entire face as he stuck his fingers in as deep as they could go, wrenching cry after cry and mewl after mewl from the other.

"Now, please," he was begged. "Take me now, make me yours."

"Don't speak—!" he snapped, quickly removing his fingers. "I will kill you if you do." He wanted no words, no sounds save for the ones that the blond couldn't suppress on his own. He lined his arousal up with the blond's hole and pushed in roughly, eliciting a pained outburst. He pulled the blond's leg up flat against his chest, holding onto the limb while he thrust in and out mercilessly.

"A—ah!" The blond panted, getting warmer, making the masked man even hotter, even more captivated. "Ah, mister fox, please, it hurts!" The blond wailed, tightening his walls over the pale-haired man's penis when that spot was hit. "Ahh, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, _it feels so good_."

"Open," he murmured. "Open for me." He drove in harder, deeper into the warmth, rewarding the blond for letting him in, for offering himself to him.

Hands touched his face, and he nearly snapped again, stopping when he heard the blond's request.

"Open, please? Please, mister fox?"

"Only if you forgive me. Give it to me, love me, _return to me_."

His mask was slowly taken off and placed aside, and the blond touched his face hesitantly.

"So beautiful, mister fox," the blond breathed.

"Don't speak again or I will kill you," he snarled downwards, strangling the blond and thrusting harder, faster into him.

"As you wish, master!" the blond wheezed, moaning loudly, his eyes glazing over in ecstasy. "Forgive me, hurt me, _love me_," he said more quietly.

He didn't punish the blond for it. Instead, he released his throat and said, "You made me like this. I want to eat, I want to eat a lot." He stole a kiss from his blond, savoring the taste as the warmth – that warmth! – took over him. "Become one with me," he murmured against those warm lips.

"Hurt me, master fox," he heard in a whisper. "Love me, make me yours."

He slowed his thrusts down, shushing the blond for groaning in want and disappointment, and he kept the pace slow, wanting to drag out the moment for as long as possible. He licked at the blond's jaw, going upwards, stopping at the left eyelid, and here he began to nibble. He licked the skin, vaguely aware that the blond was looking at him with curiosity in his open eye. He rocked in and out of the warm body slowly, gently, and he brought his thumb up to the blond's left eye and began to put some pressure on it.

The blond hissed, then began to scream as the pale-haired man dug his fingers into the eye, ripping the wet, slimy, squishy ball out of its socket. Blood dripped in tiny drops from his fingers, the pale-haired man bringing the eyeball to his lips and tasting it, slipping it into his mouth and chewing slowly to savor the morsel before finally swallowing. He looked down onto the other's face, seeing one eye crying salty tears, the other eye reduced to an empty, black socket which now cried blood.

"Mister fox, master, it hurts," the blond sniffled. "It hurts, but it feels so good."

He grimaced and, giving the blond a glare, reminded him about his earlier threat. He was feeling hot. Too hot. Almost feverish. He took the blond's left hand, held it in his own. Held it up to his lips. Kissed the back of the hand. He sped up his thrusts now, using his free hand to touch the blond's neglected penis.

"Love me," he breathed, licking the hand. He nipped it, pulling on the skin. "Love me, love me, love me, love me, _love me, love me_..." He ran his lips down, about an inch or two below the veins on the wrist, and began to nibble.

"Ah, a-ahh!" the blond cried, wrenching his only eye closed as the silver-haired man who continuously pounded into him bit into his flesh, pulling his mouth backward. He screamed in agony as a chunk of his forearm was ripped off, bleeding profusely. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhh, it hurts so much!"

"So good..." he moaned, chewing on the fresh meat, tasting the blood. He swallowed, putting the blond's hand in his mouth and nibbling on the fingers, near the knuckles. He licked once, twice, before biting down into the bone, slurping the blood that welled out.

"Anh..." the blond moaned. He hissed as the silver-haired man bit down again to draw more blood. "Ah—ah!" he cried, unable to take it anymore.

He looked through narrow eyes as the blond threw himself back, and he shuddered as the heat grew in response to the blond's orgasm. He couldn't hold on – the blond was taking him down with him. He came inside the hot tunnel, the heat and the red kimono tormenting him as he gave in to the fever. He panted hotly, the bloodied hand still in his mouth.

"So good, mister fox," the blond moaned, exhaustion evident in his breathy voice. "So good, master. Take my body once more, take _me_."

"Be one with me..."

"Always, master. Forever..."

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2014年3月13日（木）

Started: 2014年3月13日（木）

Finished: 2014年3月15日（土）

Cover done by me.

Well now, this wasn't the pairing I wanted to come out and reveal this sick fetish of mine with, but I was encouraged to do the story anyways despite how messed up it is, and this is what came of it. But I will confess, this is somewhat like a songfic, though I tried not to make it one since I hate those kinds of fics. Anywho, I hope I don't scar too many people out there~ I'm still going to be working on oneshots for now.


End file.
